Approximately 36% of the population experiences heartburn once a month and up to 7 % of adults have daily symptoms. Though antacid use helps to alleviate symptoms in most patients it does not promote healing. Findings suggest that gastroesophageal reflux is an ongoing disease that requires continuous treatment to prevent relapse. Pantoprazole is a proton pump inhibitor, acting to irrever- sibly inhibit gastric acid secretion. The objective of the study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of pantoprazole in patients with reflux symptoms.